<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Однорукий пылесос by innokentya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442163">Однорукий пылесос</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya'>innokentya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Het, Background Slash, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Коротко о причинах истерического смеха Ванды Максимофф.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Однорукий пылесос</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts">Seli_Creston</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Бак, что-то стряслось?</p><p>От всерьез обеспокоенного выражения лица Стива хочется хохотать. Как минимум, Ванде. Да и по сути, наверное только ей одной.</p><p>Баки бросает отрешенный взгляд — как обычно — из-под нахмуренных бровей, молча покачивая головой, Тони же за его спиной смотрит так, будто сейчас вызовет на дуэль. Кто-то сказал бы: «Ревнует». Но нет, все куда произаичней (или сложнее — с какой стороны посмотреть).</p><p>Тони, собственно, сам виноват.</p><p>
  <i>— Этот красномордый мужик меня пугает, — как-то признался Стиву Баки, и — Бог свидетель — выглядел так растерянно, что его даже было немного жаль.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>На беду, «красномордый мужик» в этот момент входил в лабораторию вместе со Старком.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Меня зовут Вижн, — спокойно и с достоинством ответил андроид.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Да как ты смеешь вообще?! — взвился вместо него Тони.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>С того дня в башне началась холодная война. Тони обращался к Баки исключительно по острой необходимости, Баки ходил мрачнее тучи, Стив метался между ними двумя, напоминая молодого и несмышленого щенка, а Вижн… Вижну, собственно, было немного все равно. Только когда дело снова дошло до конфликта, молчать не стал.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— У тебя нет ни капли такта, Барнс! — в очередной раз заделся Тони.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Баки, которого эта ситуация начала напрягать, фыркнул и на одном выдохе выдал:</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Такт по отношению к пылесосу с мозгом? Ты исключителен в своем идиотизме, Старк.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Пока Тони задыхался от возмущения, у него за плечом возник Вижн и, сузив глаза, произнес:</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Как интересно… А все однорукие так говорливы от природы?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ванда тогда с трудом удержала нейтральное выражение лица.</i>
</p><p>— Снова Тони? — не унимаясь, продолжает свой допрос Стив. — Или Вижн?</p><p>— Да что мне твоя домохозяйка со своим пылесосом могут сделать, — полуворчливо отзывается Баки. — Все нормально, Стив, правда.</p><p>Ванда закусывает щеку изнутри, чтобы сдержать совершенно неуместную улыбку. Ведь на людях она вроде как должна возмущаться поведением Баки, что конфликтует с Вижном, с которым у Ванды вроде как отношения, но…</p><p>Но как раз кому, как не Ванде знать, что эти «пылесос с мозгом» и «однорукий» всего лишь водят всю команду за нос, будто пятиклассники?</p><p>Кому, как не ей, приходится ежедневно хохотать в подушку, пока эти двое заседают в — на минуточку! — ее комнате, обсуждая особо комичные моменты прошедших суток?</p><p>Кому, как не ей, однажды придется усмирять разозленных Тони и Стива, которые прознают про эту шутку?</p><p>Впрочем, это будет когда-то. А сейчас… Сейчас Ванда просто наслаждается своим личным цирком на выезде.</p><p>— Вечера одноруким, — бросает Вижн, заходя в комнату и направляясь к Тони.</p><p>— А, пылесос, это ты… И тебе не хворать, — беззаботно отзывается Баки.</p><p>Когда-нибудь Ванда начнет хохотать в полный голос.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>